Goro's Lair
Goro's Lair is a stage that made its debut in Mortal Kombat. This lair is home to the Grand Champion Goro, where he battles in the first Mortal Kombat game. Shang Tsung also watches Goro's battles, for should he fail, Shang Tsung will intervene and battle as soon as Goro is defeated. Sometimes there will be boulders lying around. Spikes were later implemented on the lair's ceiling. Mortal Kombat During 1-player games in the first Mortal Kombat, this stage doesn't appear until the last three battles are reached - the third Endurance match, and the boss battles (against Goro and Shang Tsung). All fights after the third and final "Test Your Might" bonus round take place here. Goro's Lair also appears randomly during the attract mode for demo fights, and is used between the Throne Room and the Courtyard in 2-player mode. Mortal Kombat Trilogy (N64) In the Nintendo 64 version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the Armory is located above Goro's Lair, and players can uppercut opponents there and from there to the Kombat Tomb. Strangely, Goro's Lair is known to be located in Earthrealm, whereas both The Tomb and Armory are in Outworld. The possibility exists that the Lair is linked to the Armory in Outworld via a portal, similar to how Scorpion's Lair in Netherrealm leads to Kahn's Kave, although a reasonable explanation is that it is because of the merging of the realms that is happening during that game. Mortal Kombat 4 The version of Goro's Lair seen in Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat Gold is not much different from the original Goro's Lair, other than its spiked ceiling. This is the only game where Goro's Lair has a Stage Fatality. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks reveals that Goro's Lair that became a walkthrough area, is actually made up of several rooms and dungeons, and it houses vicious Oni. The lair is even shown with a statue of Goro and a caged door leading directly into his lair.Kontolpun Menyerang Memeq,Lalu Di Lihat Oleh 2 Orang Yaitu Liu Kang Dan Kung Lao Dia Melihat Dan Mencontohkannya Kepada Kitana Dan Millena Kalau Kung Lao <3 Kitana Dan Liu Kang <3 Millena Akhir Tamat Dan Anda Mendapatkan Jurus Terhebat Yaitu Ngewe. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Goro's Lair is a multi-tiered arena. Players can knock their opponent either upwards into another chamber, or through the various surrounding gates. The chamber the player ends up in is nearly identical to the primary chamber, but with less wall decoration (while maintaining an infinite number of cells a player can be knocked through). Mortal Kombat (2011) In Mortal Kombat (2011), Goro's Lair is grittier and more detailed than before. This time around, the Shokan prince is sitting in his own throne watching in amusement who will win to have the right to advance towards him in the finals of the tenth Mortal Kombat '' tournament, also roaring after an uppercut, also occupying his lair is the very dim entering of light of the world above him and the dead or near dead chained bodies of occupants on the walls (possibly there to watch). This is where players will fight either Goro or Kintaro in the Arcade Ladder. Trivia *In ''Mortal Kombat Trilogy, this arena was used for the opening story. *In MKII, it appears when players fight the secret characters Jade, Smoke and Noob Saibot. *Appearing in Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Mortal Kombat 4, Mortal Kombat Gold, Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and Mortal Kombat (2011) it is the most recurring arena in the series. Goro's Lair is tied with the Living Forest for having appeared in more Mortal Kombat games than any other arena. *Goro's Lair arena theme from MK (arcade version) was also used for MK4 Goro's lair (PC, N64, PSX, etc.) the only possible difference with this, is the fact that MK4 Goro's theme is now an arranged theme of the original music. *In the original Mortal Kombat (arcade version), 2-player and demonstration fights staged in Goro's Lair are set to the music from the Warrior Shrine, while the final battle against Shang Tsung is set to the Throne Room's music. In the attract mode, Goro's theme is used exclusively for Goro's bio. *In Mortal Kombat (2011), if the player can manage to reach Shang Tsung without having lost a single round, win the fight with a Double Flawless Victory, and perform a Fatality on Shang Tsung in his elder form, the player will fight Classic Jade. *Goro's lair on MK2011 appears to be below the courtyard. The story shows this and if you play on the courtyard stage. There is a shokan badge in the center of the ground. Meaning the lair is below this stage. *In Mortal Kombat II and Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the evil yellow eyes in the background were removed. Gallery Goroslair.jpg|Goro's Lair in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Mk1goro.gif|Goro's Lair in MK (Game Boy) Mk1goro2gg.gif|Goro's Lair in MK (Game Gear) Mk2gorogb.gif|Goro's Lair in MKII (Game Boy) Mk2goro2gg.gif|Goro's Lair in MKII (Game Gear) Smoke Secret MK2 Fight.png|Sub-Zero fighting Smoke in Goro's Lair in MK2 Untitfdsfled-1.jpg|Scorpion vs Sub-Zero in Goro's Lair goroslair1.gif|Goro's Lair in MK4/Gold Goroslair.jpg|Goro's Lair in MK: A Into_Goro's_Lair.jpg|A statue of Goro with the door leading to his lair in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Goroslairmk9.jpg|Goro's Lair concept art in MK 2011 Gorovssubzero.jpg Goro vs Liu Kang.JPG Jade vs. Bi-Han(Noob).jpg 5635829757 0ba43e75dd z.jpg ru:Логово Горо Category:Arenas Category:Locations Category:Mortal Kombat Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat II Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Areas Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Arenas Category:Earthrealm Locations Category:Outworld Locations Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas